tdrpofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bionicheatherfan280/Total Drama Doghunt (SIGN UPS) CLOSED
ENDS OCTOBER 9th! TDD About This role play is basically made of your own character that you created on your own! The picture of the oc does not have to be included! You can only audition your own character not any characters from a TD Season. The Total Drama Doghunt goes on a dangerous Island where 22 cast compete to win the prize of 500,000 dollars but every day they go through an elimination and dangerous challenges. when they arrived they were divided into two teams Killer Mountain Lions and Screaming Beavers. Contestants on so far (You can audition at least 2 people) #Savannah - she acts like a drama queen, queen bee, and she wants to be the pretty one or else she will get angry. #Joey - Hes the tough guy, Thinks the world hates him and he hates them doesn't fallow the rules. but he does attract the girls allot! #Baxster - He does allot of things right! Hes mr perfect, but very quiet! #Andres - A lay back dude who's makes his own candy and knows how to cook. He just wants to make firends and will be nice to everyone #Jacob - A movie and trivia nerd and "weapons" specialist. #Jack - Very friendly and a determined team player, will give it his all for hia friends. #Allison - She's obsessive and an attention seeker. #Brandon - He's a nerd in chess club, and tries to be a popular romantic guy, but fails. #Derek - he's really athletic and really dumb. #Tina - Shes very tough and has a short temper just like Eva from the series TDI but she can be a little bubbly, but not as dumb as you think. #Camille - she is ghetto as hell but this girl has got your back #Monique - she is beatiful on the inside and the outside. She's a typical girly girl like shoping and all that #Jarrod - he is nice, fun, cool, and halliarious. He's the type of guy who would lead your team to victory #Angela - worlds biggest bitch she is mean to everyone unless you can tame her #Sandra - A dark red haired teenage girl with Heather sorta hair. She loves bubble gum and is kinda bossy. She idolizes Courtney. She is a lawyer despite her age. #Paz- A tall, cowardly, laid-back hippie gymnast with a huge appetite. Literally. #Stanley - A bachelor who is unlucky in love who is trying his luck all the time. #Joy - A kind athletic girl who is neither a sore winner nor a sore loser. She plays by the rules and always looks out for others who need help the most. #Jessie - An insane girl who is half athletic, half musical and half good-looking. But watch out! If you mess with her, she'll reveal her dark side! #Liz - She is a shy person, but she's also a friend to everyone she doesn't have one mean bone in her. She's even nice to the meanest poeple, she see's the good in everyone. #Gabrielle - Smart, pretty and deceptive chick. #Wolf - A very good looking goth guy who loves to laugh at peoples pain and is very good at hiding his emotions. ~0 girls left to audition/0 boys left to audition ~~The teams will be decided later! How to audition Tell me the oc you like to audition Tell me how they acted like And give me 5 sentence on their Audition tape Comment bellow to audition! Once i get all the cast completed i will tell you all the rules of the role play! Category:Blog posts